Battle theme
Most Final Fantasy titles in the series have a regular battle theme, most often affiliated with a generic Random Encounter. A recurring feature in the earlier titles is that each battle theme starts almost identically, with the same two measures of eighth notes repeated in the bass clef twice before the main melody of the piece joins it in the treble clef in its third measure. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The normal battle theme of the first ''Final Fantasy is "Battle Scene". In the original Famicom release, this battle theme is played in both random encounters and boss battles. In subsequent releases, this is only played during random encounters. A remixed version can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy, with the exclusion of the recurring motif. The theme is also found on the Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 and Final Fantasy Vinyls albums. ''Final Fantasy II ''Final Fantasy II's battle theme is called "Battle Scene 1." A remixed version can be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The original version is included on the third disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. ''Final Fantasy III Once again the battle theme is titled "Battle 1". This theme was remixed by The Black Mages on their second album, and the track is called "The Rocking Ground". This version was performed live on the ''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy concert recording album. A remix of this theme appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is also part of the "Following the Wind" track on the Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Final Fantasy IV's battle theme is known as "Battle 1". A remix of this theme appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is also part of the battle medley on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV album, "The Battle". The original theme, called "Fight 1" is included on the third disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. ''Final Fantasy V ''Final Fantasy V's battle theme is known as "Battle 1." An enhanced version of this theme can be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is included on the third disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VI's battle theme is known as "Battle 1". A remix of this theme appears in Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy and it also appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is included on the third disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. ''Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII's battle theme is known as "Fighting", "Let The Battles Begin!", or "Those Who Fight", and is the first battle theme that begins differently to the earlier titles (the bass does still play the motif, however). This theme appears in Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' has several different normal battle themes which play in different areas throughout the game, such as "Combat". A heavy remixed version of "Those Who Fight" plays, namely during Genesis's assault on the Shinra Building, titled "On the Verge of the Assault". Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII's battle theme is known as "Don't Be Afraid", and is one of the few themes written for any Final Fantasy title in the 5/4 time signature. A remixed version can be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy VIII has a second battle theme during the dream sequences involving Laguna and his ragtag group of Galbadian soldiers, called "The Man with the Machine Gun". ''Final Fantasy IX ''Final Fantasy IX's battle theme is known as "Battle 1". The introduction hearkens back to that of the battle themes of titles I''-''VI. A remixed version can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is included on the third disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. The theme that plays during encounters with Ragtime Mouse and the Friendly Enemies is called "Faerie Battle". ''Final Fantasy X ''Final Fantasy X's battle theme is known as "Normal Battle". This is also available in Dissidia Final Fantasy as "FFX - Battle Theme". A slightly different version of the theme was included on the Music from Final Fantasy X Promo CD. The track, called "Battle Theme" also appears on the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's set. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Final Fantasy X-2's battle theme is called "YRP Battle 3". ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII's battle theme is called "Blinded By Light". However, in several points in the game, an uninterrupted version of the environment theme is used during battle. "Defiers of Fate" is a remix of "Blinded by Light" that is featured on the opening full-motion video and as a background track on parts of the game, playing as the battle theme uninterruptedly when so. A rearranged version of "Blinded by Light" can be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The normal battle theme for ''The 4 Heroes of Light is "Battle with Demons". It is track number 7 on the original soundtrack. ''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy The battle theme is called "Bell of Battle" which is the 9th track on the first disc of the soundtrack. Final Fantasy Dimensions "The Sword that Emits Light", known in Japan as "The Blade Releases Its Light", is the battle theme while player commands the Warriors of Light, while "The Sword Which Tears The Darkness" acts as the battle theme for Warriors of Darkness. Other Versions Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III A piano arranged medley of the battles themes from the first three ''Final Fantasy games appears on this album. Category:Music